School boys
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: They were quiet, they always seclude their selves from others we never saw them talk or flirt with other guys, witness how we discover the meaning of the word love, warm and to care R.R
1. a delicate petal

They were quiet; they always seclude their selves from others

So this is my sixth chaptered story Again sorry for those grammatical errors and wrong sentence constructions. TT I am really so sorry.

School Boys

They were quiet; they always seclude their selves from others. We never saw them talk with other girls or flirt with boys. They were mysterious and everything about them is always a secret. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, witness how my group and I discover the meaning of the word love, warm and care.

It was first day of classes when we first met them. We were secluded from the other boys; we sit at the second row at the back. Fan girls were looking behind, purposely dropping things, spilling and cleaning, dropping a letter, God, they were annoying.

"Looks like these stupid girls will annoy us to no end." Sai said in a low voice that only Shikamaru and I could hear.

"HN, I couldn't careless." I replied to him. Naruto just loosen his tie, which makes the fan girls drool a lit bit.

"Ne, this girls are a bit clumsy don't you think." Naruto said with a smile that makes his fan girls blush. Neji just shook his head at the dumbness of my best friend.

"They were doing it on purpose don't you think?" Neji asked the blonde-haired person. Naruto just shrugged and looked behind his seat. I looked at the back too by side glancing and notice the pink haired girl behind Naruto's seat. I could see that Naruto was love struck in the pink haired girl.

"Ohayou, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" My best friend asked. The pink haired girl shyly looked at him.

"Haruno, Sakura." She said and went back to reading her book.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. She just nods and continues reading. I looked at the other girls beside her. There was a blond haired girl writing on her notebook then beside that girl was another blonde-haired person with pigtails organizing her bag and beside that girl was the girl with two buns on her head and the person beside her was Neji's cousin, Hinata who sit behind me.

They were the quietest person in the room. I only heard them talk when they answer the recitations or if it was necessary to talk. Most of the time, they remain silent in class. Its lunchtime now, the five girls go out maybe to eat at the cafeteria. We go up at the rooftop since that was the safest place away from the mob of fan girls.

* * *

I stand up and lean at the railing of the edge of the rooftop. I looked at the view below since our school building was just in front of a big field. I saw a familiar pink hair below along with blond hairs. They were eating there, chatting happily and laughing at their stories. I could feel the peacefulness in them. I looked at the pink haired girl whose name was… was it Sakura? There is something in the way she laugh or the way she smile.

I do not know why I suddenly feeling like this. Her facial expression suddenly changes for a bit. All of them stop laughing and look up. Of course, I go back to where Naruto and everyone were.

"Man, I really liked Sakura-Chan." Naruto said when we go back inside the classroom. All of his fan girls looked at him.

"Baka, don't suddenly say things like that." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, the genius boy here is right you dickless. You could get that Sakura into trouble." Sai said to the bond while ruffling my best friend's head.

"Alright, I won't say that again." He said. After he said that, the five secluded girls arrived inside the classroom.

We were already going home; we just waited for Naruto since the baka said that he forgot his notebook on his desk. Then, I noticed Sakura standing under the Sakura tree. The Sakura petals were swirling around her as if the petals were dancing. Her hair, blown away by the wind; she tucked her hair back behind her ear slowly. She looked so calm yet nervous. She was side glancing. I looked to where she was looking. A group of boys were looking at her and laughing.

"Hey, I forgot that I put it in my locker." Naruto said as he goes back. I looked at the boys who started walking up to Sakura.

"Naruto, get my ball pen on my desk. I forgot it." I said to him. He just looked at me.

"Just get it." I said. Naruto just shook his head muttering something about me being a bastard.

Since Sai, Neji and Shikamaru were talking, they did not notice that I walk up to the boys who were harassing the girl.

"Look what we got, a shy chick," the boy with auburn hair color said.

"Whoa, check her out." The boy with glasses said as he inched towards her. She back away.

"Please go away, I'm waiting for someone." Sakura said in a low voice. The boys just snickered.

"Really, but you don't have to wait." He grabs her hand when I knock out one of his friend.

"She said to go away right?" I asked as the other boys look at me. At this point, Neji, Shikamaru and Sai went to where I am.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Then they notice Sakura.

"I see, harassing her huh." Sai said. The boys were starting to cower.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The boys asked.

"So what if she is?" I asked back. They all muttered baka and go away.

"Are you okay Haruno-san?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura just shyly nod her head.

"Arigatou" She said to us. They just nodded their head and smiled at her while I go back to our spot at the gate. Naruto was already there.

"Where have you been? And by the way, here's your ball pen." He said. I just shrug and get the ball pen.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

By the time we arrived at Neji's house, it was already dark. We went to Sai's house since he said that he want to get some spare clothes.

When we entered Neji's room, we heard soft laughing noises.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Its Hinata, maybe her friends were here." Neji said. Naruto just excitedly jump.

"Wow, so Hinata-Chan also lives here." He said.

"Actually, this house is my uncle's house." He said. We just nodded in understanding.

"Wait a minute dickless, you said you like that Sakura then now you were into Hinata-Chan." Sai said.

"Well, I think Hinata-Chan was interesting." The dope just get bonk in the head by Neji.

"Whoops, I forgot you're the cousin." He said.

"I'm hungry." Shikamaru said.

"I'll get the food. I'm thirsty anyway." I said and left the room. I went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading my direction. I stand up and look at the person. She gasped in surprise.

"You scare me Uchiha-san." She said softly. She placed her hand on her chest where her heart was beating fast. I just smirked but did not say a word. She gets a glass of water and snacks. I was about to go back when she talked.

"Thank you for saving me." She said then run upstairs. I thought it was weird that she has to run, but nonetheless I just smirk and go back to Neji's room.

* * *

"O, what's with the smirk?" Naruto asked. I just shake my head and give them the snacks.

"Anyway, guys did you ever fall in love huh?" Naruto asked. All of us shook our heads except for him.

"But you're checking out girls?" He asked again. Of course, we shook our heads.

"Aww, at least do you like someone or are you interested in someone?" He asked desperately.

'Baka… like, love and interest are not the same." Sai said.

"Really, then what is the difference with it?" Naruto asked.

"Like just wants the person. Love is to know the person and knowing how to care and to sacrifice. Interest is something that makes you drawn in them." Shikamaru explained.

At what he said, I think. Just like what Naruto thinks, I also think that love, like and interest are just the same.

"But interest is the first step to fall in love. If you're interested, then you'll start to like and when you start to like you want to know and start caring then you'll realize you fall in love." Sai said as he munches on his sandwich.

"Ah… so that's the difference with it." Naruto said.

"Cut the crap. Let's just get off that topic." I said in a bored tone. I never really experience love just like the rest of us. All I know is a love of a family, love of a mother, a brother and a father. That is all I know in love.

"Ah, the ice cube was bored." Sai said. I just eat my sandwich and look outside. Interest huh, at least maybe just interest, someone maybe can interest me.

* * *

The next day, we go to class early. As usual, the girls were earlier than we were. They were reading, writing, organizing bags and checking notes again.

Naruto greet Sakura and Hinata. They shyly greet back. Sakura looked at me and nod in acknowledgement. I just nod in return and sit at my chair. Suddenly, a boy walks up to her. He was Hanzaki Ryo, one of our classmates. I should say its not my business but it intrigues me. He wants her to come at the music room of the school. She hesitantly agrees to come. The blond girl Yamanaka, Ino, just nod at her. I am so intrigue but I did not say a word.

"Teme, we should look out for Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Even though the dope was stupid, he is really a reliable friend.

"And why should we do that?" I asked.

"Because I said so we should go." Naruto said. I just shook my head.

* * *

"Haruno-san, I really do like you. Please go out with me." Ryo Hanzaki was confessing and Naruto and I were hiding while listening.

"Dope, should we really be doing this?" I asked.

"Don't talk." Naruto said in a hush tone.

"I…I…can't go out with you." She said in a low tone of voice.

"But why, do you already have someone?" He asked in a patient tone.

"I…It's not like that." She replied. Ryo looked at her eyes.

"Then what is the reason?" He asked.

"I just can't." She said. He raised his hand to touch her hand but she immediately keeps her hands behind. He pulled his hand back.

"Look, I just can't Hanzaki-san. Gomen nasai, I really can't go out with you." Sakura said as she tried to left but he grabbed her hand. She stiffened; she shakes her head and closes her eyes. I think she was suppressing the tears that were coming out.

"Just give me a try." Ryo said.

"Let me go. Please." She said in a pleading tone. I could feel Naruto getting irritated.

"Didn't he know that she doesn't want him?" Naruto asked. I just shrugged.

"Please Haruno-san, give me a try. I promise to make you happy and never make you cry." Ryo said. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"All of you were like that…Promising to make you happy, to never make you cry…It's getting old. Please I told you I cannot go out with you." She said as he finally let go of her hand.

"All of you boys were the same. Only want girls to show the other boys what you get only want girls for fun. " She whispered as she walked out of the music room.

"Sakura-Chan, Are you okay?" Naruto asked. She looked at us.

"I'm fine Naruto-san." She said with a small smile and bow slightly. She walked back to our classroom.

"Naruto-san" Hinata called. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hinata-Chan, what is it?" He asked.

'Arigatou last time, I didn't properly thank you." She said.

'Ah, it's okay ttebayo!" He said.

While they were talking, I looked at Sakura who was currently at the front door of the classroom. She was talking to Subaku no Temari. I looked at her. I think she was interesting. Why does she think boys are all the same? This girl, I think you are the center of my interest. I think I am interested in this girl.

* * *

So, what do you think? This story centers about the boys life. Therefore, the next story is about Naruto, but the main couple is still Sakura and Sasuke. I hope you like this story just how you like my other stories. have a good day.


	2. mystery of the shyness

They were the girls at the back

They were the girls at the back. They are girls who never flirt. They were as if born mute in the world. I got to admit, I'm so loud and all but when I am with this girls I couldn't help but stop talking because I felt like I'm afraid that once I talk, I would break their peacefulness. I do not know why they were quiet but I am sure that there is something in them. I am Uzumaki Naruto, witness how my group and I discover the meaning of the word love, warm and care.

Sure, first day of school was a hassle. Especially these girls in our class were suddenly squealing when we pass them and dropping things in front of our seats. These girls were sure weird but in all of them, I realized that there are other girls at the back. When I looked at the girl at the back of my seat, her exotic beauty really knocked me out. Pink hair, green eyes, pink small, thin lips and a white complexion, damn I thought she was an angel.

I really forgot where I put the notebook I need. Knowing me, I really tend to forgot things.

"Teme, I forgot my notebook at my desk. Wait for me; I'll just get my notebook." I said and hurriedly ran back inside the school building.

When I reached the classroom, my notebook was not there. Darn, where did I put it ttebayo? I run again, supposedly to go back but I bump into Hinata. We were out of balanced so we end up falling on the ground with a thud.

"Itai… it hurts." She said softly. I helped her stand up.

"Gomen nasai Hinata-Chan, I wasn't looking." I said while scratching my neck.

"I-its o-okay N-Naruto-s-san, I'm fine." She stuttered. I just smiled and helped her pick up the books.

"I'll help you put it in the library." I said.

"No, I'll just put this books by myself." She said. I shook my head.

"Its alright, it's my fault anyway." I said. She shyly nodded and let me help her carry the books.

"You and your friends were really fond of books you know." I commented to her as she placed the books in the upper shelves.

"No, Sakura-Chan really liked books. We just borrow this for our assignments." She said. I handed her another book.

"Oh, she's very studious huh." I said with a smile. She just smiled too.

"Sakura-Chan was the type of person you will admire because of her strong will and intelligence." Hinata said.

"Yeah, your right ttebayo" I said to her. "But you're also admirable you know." I added. She looked a bit red.

"Are you okay Hinata-Chan?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine." She answered as she tried to put the last book on the last slot of the shelf.

"Be careful or you'll fall." I said to her. She just nodded while trying to put the book. She successfully put the book but she fall in the process. I hurriedly cushioned her fall.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I sit up. She hurriedly sits beside me.

"I'm fine, but you have a scratch." She said. I looked at my elbow.

"I'm okay dattebayo." I said to her. Suddenly, I remember where I put my notebook.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan, I got to go. I remember something." I said as I hurriedly dash out of the library. I realized one thing. Hinata-Chan was very cute when she was worried. I like Sakura-Chan but maybe only as a sister.

We go to Neji's house since we just plan to talk about our project and just to hang out.

While we were not starting our project yet, Shikamaru said he was hungry.

"I will get the food. I am thirsty anyway." Sasuke said and left the room.

"Sasuke rescued that pink haired girl before you go back you know." Sai said.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry, nothing happened to her. It's just amusing you know." Sai said.

"Amusing? What's amusing?' I ask and scratch my head. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Amusing, entertaining, it's kind of entertaining to find Sasuke saving that Sakura." Sai said.

"For once I have to agree with you. Your right, I mean if that would be other girls he won't care." Neji said.

"Could it possibly mean that…?" Shikamaru said then smirked.

"He liked this Sakura." Neji said as he too smirked. I really do not get what are they talk about, but all I know is that my best friend like or maybe has a crush on Sakura-Chan.

"So you mean Sasuke might be having a crush on Sakura-Chan?" I asked. They all nodded.

"So maybe the ice cube was melting down." Sai said and smiled.

"A possibility or maybe he just wants to treat this girl differently." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, Sasuke came back with a smirk on his face.

"Teme, are you awake?" I asked my best friend. It was 2:00 am and I could not sleep. We just finished our project.

"Hn" he grunted. He was not facing me. We were all sleeping at the floor.

"I'll just go out." I said to him. He did not indicate if he heard me or not so, I walk out of the room without a noise.

I smell pancakes when I go downstairs. It smells so delicious so I sniff and follows the scent.

"Hinata-Chan, why are you still awake?" I asked the surprised girl in front of me.

"I-I couldn't s-sleep." She answered. I smiled.

"I couldn't sleep too." I said. She gave me the pancakes she was cooking.

"Thank you." I said and ate. She shyly smiles at me and eat her pancake. Silence reigned on us.

"Eh, do you have a nightmare?" I asked her. She looked at me and sadly looks away.

"Hai" she answered.

"Ah, that's why you couldn't sleep again." I said. She nodded.

"But we should try to sleep you know. We still have classes tomorrow." I said to her. She nodded. She washed the dishes while I just sit at the table and look at her back.

I sit at the couch. She just sits beside me. I suddenly hugged her.

"Eh, Naruto-san" she asked confusedly.

"Let's just try to sleep." I said. I can still feel her stiff but for a moment she relaxed. I closed my eyes and whispered to her. "Goodnight Hina-Chan." If I were dreaming or not I do not know, but I heard she said.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun"

I rubbed my head, Neji give me another bonk in the head again.

"I really didn't do anything." I said. Neji just glare at me.

"You should have known better than to do that." He said. I did not quite understand that.

"But she really falls asleep. She said she have a nightmare and could not sleep." I retorted.

"She didn't scream to you or react?" Neji asked again. What is up with these questions?

"No, she stiffened but she relaxed then falls asleep just like me." I said. Neji just turned his back on me.

"You're lucky, she's comfortable with you.' He said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Only her father, I and possibly you were the guys she was comfortable with. It is hard to make her comfortable. The first time Sasuke talk to her she fainted, when Shikamaru accidentally hold her hand, she screamed. When Sai raised his hand near her just to get a book, she cried." Neji explained.

"Eh, why is she…like that?' I asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "She and her friends were hiding something." He added. We all looked at him.

"These girls were a mystery for us." Shikamaru said. We all agreed.

After hearing that rejection of Ryo Hanzaki, Hinata-Chan walked over to me.

"Naruto-san" Hina-Chan called I smiled at her.

"Hinata-Chan, what is it?" I asked. "Arigatou last time, I didn't properly thank you." She said and gave me a bento box. I shyly take it.

"Eh…you're welcome?" I said and laughed. She smiled. "Does Uchiha-san like Sakura-Chan?" She asked, so we were not the only one who noticed.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" I asked. We just looked at the two. "Uchiha-san was looking at Sakura-chan every time he has the chance." She said. I just nodded. Maybe, he was really starting to have interest. I will never know.

"Let's go inside the class." I said and she followed. What is with them that they have to hide? Why Hinata-chan was like that? Why Sakura-chan said that boys were all the same? We were determined to find out. Curiosity was pushing us, interest were taking us to them. All we have to do is know what is with them.

So what do you think? The next is about Shikamaru's point of view…remember, main couple is Sasusaku I hope you enjoyed reading and have a good day


	3. opening up

Simply

Simply...I think these start of classes were troublesome. You are just going to sit, answer the teacher, check school requirements, and eat then study again until you go home. However, this start of classes seemed so different. Those girls from the back, the only girl I knew there was Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, but who caught my interest was the girl with a blond hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue just like Naruto's eyes. I wonder, are they related? When I asked Naruto, he said that he do not have any relative except for his mother and father. Anyway, I am Nara, Shikamaru… witness how my group and I will discover the meaning of love, warm and care.

Its P.E today, it is too troublesome to run three laps so I skipped the class and went to the backside of the school. I just recently discover this place. It is a wide grassy field. The sky was blue today and the clouds were big. I just lean my back on a big tree and watch the clouds until I fell asleep.

I felt a warm but tickling touch on my face. I thought it was a leaf so I brush it off, but when I heard a gasp, I suddenly snapped my eyes open startling the person in front of me. She was the girl with the ponytail.

"Sorry, I thought it was a leaf." I said. She looked at me with calculating eyes, as if analyzing if I was good or bad. Finally, she sits a few inches away from me.

"Why did you… touch my face?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Your face looks peaceful." She answered. I just smirked; I never knew my face looks so peaceful when I am asleep.

"Peaceful huh, I never consider that." I said to her as I looked at the clouds.

"You like here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I just discover this area last Tuesday." I said.

"Why do you like it here?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Sorry to ask so many things." She said, clearly embarrassed. She was beet red by just asking. I laughed at her.

"Why are you suddenly getting red? It is okay to ask things you know. It is not as if I'm going to get mad." I said to her. She gave me a small smile.

"You like clouds don't you?" She asked. I nod and close my eyes.

"It's very nice to look at." I said to her.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Yamanaka, Ino." She answered. I looked at her and remembered something.

"Your parents own that Yamanaka flower shop right?" I asked. She nodded.

"My mother always bought flowers at your flower shop." I said to her.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"Shikamaru, classes were starting." Naruto yelled. He was currently at the rooftop along with Sasuke, Neji and Sai.

"Troublesome.' I said and stood up. I dust my pants and stretch my hand to her. She looked at me.

"Come on, we have classes." I said. Finally, she took my hand and I help her to stand up.

There was one thing I realize when we were already at the door of the classroom. We were still holding hands. The fan girls were emitting deadly auras and I sense something bad. She reluctantly let go of my hand and hurriedly walk to her seat.

* * *

"Sasuke, how long are you going to stare at Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked just to tease him. Sasuke just grunted and said annoying to Naruto. Looks like Sasuke was really having a liking to this Sakura. I think it is time for us to have someone we like. That is normal, right? I suddenly eyed Ino. I almost smiled when I remembered her face earlier when she thought I was mad at her for asking so many things. I think I am interested in her.

It is already time to go. Classes were over so we just have to wait for Naruto, that troublesome idiot forgot his notebook again. Sasuke was pacing, Neji is also pacing and Sai looked disturbed. Even I was starting to pace back and forth.

"Why are we pacing?" I asked the two. Sasuke looked at me.

"I'm thinking." He said. Neji just grunted telling "me too"

"Eh why do you look disturb Sai?" I asked him.

"I'm also thinking.' He said.

"Why are you pacing?" Neji asked.

"I think someone is in trouble." I said. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped pacing.

"That's it, that's what I'm thinking." Sasuke said and ran off at the secluded area of the school. We just shrug and follow him. Who could be in trouble? Naruto cannot be trouble because that idiot would fight no matter what. We nearly bumped Hinata if we did not stop running.

"Neji-niisan, Sakura and the others were in trouble." Hinata said, she was crying.

"Hinata-Chan, why are you running?" Naruto asked the girl. It seems that he caught up with her.

"Come on, Naruto take care of Hinata." Neji said. He just nodded.

* * *

The scene in front of us made our blood boil. The fan girls were beating up the girls. Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said in a deadly tone. The fan girls were stepping back in fear.

"S-Sasuke-S-Sama, were just… were just…"

"Enough! I do not want to hear your craps. If you all repeat this, I'll deliver you to your personal hells," Sasuke said. The fan girls run away. Sasuke rushed to Sakura's side and looked at her bruise and scratches.

"Let's get them to the infirmary." Sasuke said. Sakura is out cold. Ino is also out cold, and Tenten has a gash on the head and that Temari has sprained ankle. I carry Ino on my back. Sasuke carried Sakura in a bridal style way while Neji and Sai helped Tenten and Temari walk.

Finally, the girls woke up. The nurse said that the pain made them faint. Hinata also fall asleep earlier and was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Those girls attacked you." Hinata said.

"Sorry, we think that you got into this situation because of us." Naruto said. That is what we all think. The girls shook their heads.

"It's not your fault. They just think we were so close." Tenten said. Naruto smiled.

"Still, we were sorry. It's our fan girls after all." Sai said and smiled.

"We'll just take you all to your houses." Neji said.

"Let's all just go and sleep to our house." Hinata said.

"Yeah, besides it's getting late." Neji said. The other girls agreed.

I sat on the couch; it is already 11:59 pm. I still find it troublesome to sleep so I just watch the television. I heard stirring noise behind me but I did not look back.

"You're still up; I thought you were already sleeping." I recognized the voice instantly.

"It's troublesome to think." I said to her. Ino sit down next to me and place her hot chocolate milk in the table.

"Thanks for saving us back there." She said to me.

"It's okay, besides we know it's our fault why they did that." I said to her. She shook her head.

"It's not like you ordered them to do that so it's not your fault guys. Even though they act like that, we kind of understand them." Ino said. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip.

"All of you were so kind." I said to her. She smiled and put the cup down.

"Yeah, were too kind for our own good. That's why we were always being manipulated." She said in a low tone.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head and smile.

"You should try to sleep." She said as she stands up to go back to Hinata's room.

"Forget what I said. It's nothing." She said. I just nod. What did she mean by that? I mean, it is clear that she said that. I think I would not really have to get some sleep. This thought would just keep me awake. Who manipulated these girls, why?

* * *

The next day, I woke up with the smell of pancakes. I peek at the kitchen and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. A little eavesdropping would not hurt, right. I pretend to be asleep.

"So, you have a family company huh." She said to him. Looks like Sasuke was sharing a bit of his life.

"Yeah, that's why these girls were kind of crazy to get me." He said. Sakura laughed softly.

"Well, having you as their boyfriend will really give them benefit. But why don't you find the right ne Uchiha-san?" She asked. He fell silent for a while. I could not help but smirked she hit the spot.

"Well, it's not like I'm rushing." He said. What a lame excuse to get out of the topic.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"Do you have siblings?" He asked. She fell silent this time.

"I think I shouldn't have asked." He said.

"N-No it's okay, I have a…step brother. My mom divorced my dad 3 years ago. She remarried to…her co-worker that has a son. He was also divorced." She explained.

"Ah…You two get along?" He asked. This is the first time I heard Sasuke talk a lot. She was silent again.

"Ouch! It hurts." She said. I looked at the kitchen. Sasuke was holding Sakura's finger.

"You should be careful you know." He said to her. She smiled sheepishly. He put her finger in the running water.

"How about you, do you have any siblings?" She asked. She obviously dodged Sasuke's question. Either they really did not get along or something happened.

"I have a big brother." He said.

"You two get along?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Why didn't you two get along?" She asked.

"It's like competition between us." He said. That was true.

"Well, that's normal for siblings. Anyway, your mom was also working at the office?" She asked.

"Yeah, but on her free time she would take me out and have a dinner with her. We barely see each other because of my mom's work." He said. Actually, Sasuke was always alone. His mother was the only person who gives time for him.

"You love your mom of all the persons around you, don't you?" She asked. He smirked at her and nodded.

"What are you doing in there?" Ino asked as she kneels down at the floor. I put my pointer finger at my lips and point Sakura and Sasuke. She smiled and looked at the scene in front of us.

"Sasuke-san like Sakura, doesn't it?" Ino stated. I nodded.

"Don't tell her okay?' I said to her.

"Of course I wouldn't." Ino said.

"What are you two doing there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was also looking at us.

"I-It's not what you think, were just talking you know." I said. This is too troublesome.

"Yeah, talking…right." Sasuke said as he ate his pancake.

"Come on, let's also have breakfast." Ino said. I nod and stand up. Just like Sasuke, I also want a girl like her to open up a little. These girls need to open up. We all want them to open up. It feels like their secret is burdening them.

* * *

Another chapter done have a good day.


End file.
